Organization of information is an important part of any enterprise. Proper organization of information or data makes the data easier to find and use, which helps to increase data access efficiency, and also facilitates data recovery in case of a system failure.
Data may be stored in a distributed system. The distribution spreads the data over many computers and can improve efficiency in accessing the data. However, a problem arises when a computer in the system fails. The failed computer may be responsible for many sets of data and any appreciable delay in recovering the data sets handled by the failed computer can greatly reduce the effectiveness of the distributed system.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide an efficient manner of data recovery in a distributed system.